Hugo's Concentration Problems
by TheRealOtaku
Summary: Hugo Weasley, the youngest of all his family have to face the biggest problem of his life: Study the history lessons. Study courses you hate is really difficult, but study courses you hate and also have problems of concentration is even more difficult.


_"Ok Hugo, it's time to wake up, you are a Weasley, a responsible one, it's time for studying...But my bed is so warm… It's just the 7 o'clock of the morning, if I sleep just three minutes more there is not going to be any problem, and in any case, I can't study well feeling tired…"_

***1 hour later***

_"Oh, I begin feeling tired, but I have to get serious about this! It's the 8 o'clock of the morning. I have to go to study now, but I can't study well with an empty stomach… I have to take my breakfast first :) I have to get a pair toasts, some jam, some butter, juice, milk and cereal… No! There is not cereal! I have to buy cereal or I can't eat!"_

***After buying cereal ¬¬***

_"Now, that I have eaten my breakfast I have the obligation to study right now, just like my mom or my sister would do… but first a shower :D Yeah, the water is so warm… I want to sleep… Why can't I stay here forever?! I think that I have been taking a shower for two hours. Is time to get out of the shower T.T The hairdryer is so noisy, I think that is better to dry it naturally while using the computer ^.^ Lily is connected! Time to chat about our boring life! Now I think my hair is dry so I have to study now… Wait, is someone commenting my photos? Well, if Albus is commenting my photos I have to comment his photos too ^.^ I must also visit Lily's profile. I like her new state… I must change my state too, it is too old! What can I say: 'Bored, trying to study for tomorrow's exam '. Yeah, that new state is great... Damn it! I have to study! Ok, this book is the one I have to study, come on, it's really short and thin… Is that picture on the wall inclined? Well, I can't leave it like that. Now it looks well :D Study is waiting for me… Wow! It's that mother's wand?! I'm not in Hogwarts so I can try it just awhile."_

***2 hours trying to develop a patronum spell***

_"Ok, I give up, this is impossible. I should go to study right now, being outside make me feel better :) Oh, mom is inside watching tv, she came earlier from the Ministry of Magic than other days…"_

- Hugo, have you studied your history lessons?

_"No one can know the truth!"_

- Yes mom, I have been studying all the morning ^.^'

- That's really good son, I'm really proud of you.

_"Yes! She believed me! I'm pretty good at this!"_

- I think that you should take a rest Hugo, too much studying is bad for a ten years old boy. If you want we can go to Harry and Ginny's house to visit your cousin Lily.

_"Damn it, she caught me with that, this is so tempting T.T But I really have to get serious, I haven't study anything! Come on Hugo, say no, no ,no and no!"_

- Yes mom! I really want to visit Lily! But just a couple hours because I have to begin studying.

_"I'm retarded -_-' What is happening to me?! Now mom is going to spant all afternoon talking with aunt Ginny about her life! But who cares, I'm going to play with Lily!"_

***At 8:00 PM***

_"Playing pranks with Lily was really funny… But I think I'm forgetting something really important… The study! I have to read the book! Ok, let start with this: America was discovered by Cristobel Colon in 1492… Oh, is that a little bird flying outside, I hope Crookshanks doesn't see it or It life is going to end. Now I have to begin doing this, but anyone can't concentrate if a cat is behind you licking your fingers… I HAVE TO PET CROOKSHANKS. I have to go to the bathroom now, I can't concentrate with a full bladder."_

- Hugo, you have been in the bathroom since three hours, are you ok?

_"I'M JUST PLAYING ANGRY BIRDS!"_

- Yes mom, is just that I drank too much water.

- Ok son, but hurry up that I have to use the bathroom too.

_"MY WHOLE LIFE IS A FREAKIN LIE!"_

_"Ok, I have to study… But it's 11:00 pm, too late to do anything in any case ^.^ I must go to sleep right now, tomorrow I can study in the morning before the exam."_

***The next morning (day of the exam)***

_"Oh, what tiredness, he alarm is ringing again, I want to sleep more but sadly it's Monday T.T Why do I feel that I forgot something important? Damn it! I didn't study! Again! Why do I always do this to myself?!"_

- Hugo, are you ready for the exam? If you don't feel ready you can spend this day at home.

_"NO ONE CAN KNOW THE TRUTH!"_

- Yes mom, I'm ready.

_"Oh god, I'm retarded T.T"_

**_*The end*_**

I based this story on the video: "How To Proclasticate Like A Pro". From: "danisnotonfire" a youtuber :) I accept reviews, this is the first fic I upload here.


End file.
